The present invention relates to circuit breakers of the industrial type which are equipped with motor operators to afford the capability of operating the circuit breakers from a remote control center either manually upon actuation of a control switch or automatically in coordination with the operations of other circuit breakers. Motor operated industrial circuit breakers thus have particular application as, for example, process control switches of high current carrying capacity and have the inherent benefit of also providing automatic overload and short circuit protection. The typical industrial circuit breaker of the molded case variety utilizes a spring powered operating mechanism for articulating its movable contacts into and out of engaging relation with its fixed contacts. The motor operator is thus utilized to charge the breaker operating mechanism spring, and once charged, the energy stored therein is released to abruptly drive the breaker movable contacts to their closed position. Illustrative of prior art motor operated circuit breakers of this character is the disclosure in the commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,121.
It is accordingly a general object of the present invention to provide an improved motor operated, industrial molded case circuit breaker.
An additional object is to provide a circuit breaker of the above character, wherein the motor operator is compact and economical in design, and reliable in operation.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a circuit breaker of the above character which is selectively operable either by the motor operator or manually, as desired.
A further object is to provide a circuit breaker of the above character which is equipped with indicating means for reliably identifying the breaker condition.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.